


When were we ever normal?

by pikachu33542



Series: What's normal like? [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other ships will come maybe., Somewhat, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu33542/pseuds/pikachu33542
Summary: "Did it happen to you as well?""...Yeah.""What are we going to even do?""Whatever people do when they see kids.""Scream in fear?""Uh...take care of them is the right answer, Seungcheol..."





	When were we ever normal?

"So..."

"I don't even know how this happened..."

"Did it happen to you as well?"

"...Yeah."

"What are we going to even do?"

"Whatever people do when they see kids."

"Scream in fear?"

"Uh...take care of them is the right answer, Seungcheol..."

"Shownu, how do you not freak out when your other group members suddenly become children?"

"If I question every crazy thing that my group mates did, I'd probably have white hair by now, Seungcheol-ah."

"You're right...What do we do?"

"Why don't you wait there? I'll bring the other six members."

"But the managers...?"

"All taken care of. It seems my little six sons know how to charm despite being short and younger."

\------------------

Seungcheol sighs a bit when his friend hangs up the phone. He didn't understand how or what the heck is going on but all he knows is that he has twelve other munchkins...kids staring right at him with wide eyes. "Uh...Are you guys hungry?" he asks, cringing a bit when he hears how shaky his voice is.

"Hyung, why are you so tall all of a sudden?" Seungkwan answers, walking over to hug his left leg.

"Did you steal my height?" Mingyu asks as he clings to the other leg.

"Hey! Don't cling to him, you selfish brats!" Jeonghan complains as he, Hoshi and Chan climb up to cling to Seungcheol.

"Kids. Kids...," Seungcheol tries but the rest of his group members seem to be more interested in clinging to him more than listening to him "I don't have many limbs to cling too--." Jihoon pushes Jeonghan off as he moves to lay his head on Seungcheol's left shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly as if to never let go. "Guys...please...," the leader tries again, trying to fend them off with his hands but one hand was held by Joshua and the other by Wonwoo "Shownu, help..."

Just then, the door opens. Seungcheol doesn't know if he was ever grateful to the older male. The first thing he notices was a few bags of takeout but the second thing he notices is the other six kids clinging to him. "Seungcheol. I see you can't move," Shownu says softly, moving to the kitchen and setting the food down on the counter before grabbing Kihyun and prying him off of his leg "Kids, you guys have twelve other friends to play with over there." The six group members look in Seungcheol's direction, staring down the other twelve before they hop off of Shownu and run over to them. They all start screaming and yelling happily as the other twelve finally let go of their leader and start playing around with them. Seungcheol takes his chance to walk over to stand next to Shownu, laying his head on his shoulder tiredly. "I know it's tiring but hey, you experience crazy things all the time with twelve other grown men," Shownu says gently, patting his friend on the head.

"Nothing as crazy as seeing those grown men suddenly become kids," Seungcheol grumbles as he hugs his arm.

"Maybe the stress tends to have grown people revert to their child-like state," Shownu says, noticing one of his group members walking over to him with a sulky expression "What's wrong, Wonho-ah?"

"...Nothing," the male responds before moving to cling to one of Shownu's legs "I just feel better next to you, hyung."

"Aw. Minhyuk and Kihyun really tire you out, huh?" Seungcheol teases as Wonho buries his face in his leader's leg.

"Seungkwan, Hoshi and DK tire me out as well...," he mumbles, causing a chuckling Shownu to bend down to lift the little boy up.

"I'll treat you to ramen for being a good boy," Shownu says softly as Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him.

"So...?" Seungcheol asks, gesturing to Wonho.

"Ah...We kinda are...that but...not now since he's not...y'know," Shownu answers as the tips of his ears turn red.

"Congrats, man!" 

"Now is not the time to talk about this. Look at them," Shownu points to the kids, seeing that they are all slowly becoming tired and laying down "Looks like we'll have to take care of them, huh?"

"Don't remind me. Thank goodness you brought food for all of us," Seungcheol nods towards the food on the table.

"Anything to help a fellow leader friend out."

\----------------  
"So...how do we turn them back?"

"Let them be kids for a while. You have free time for a while, yeah?"

"Yeah. You do too, right?"

"Yep. But it kinda brings us closer as a brother group, y'know?" Seungcheol lightly smacks Shownu's arm for making it sound a bit awkward.

"Dude, you're awkward!"

"Are you any better?" Shownu retorts teasingly before noticing two small boys walking towards them. It was Minghao and Mingyu. Only...there seems to someone else being dragged around. "What are you two dragging?" Seungcheol asks, fearing the worst.

"Oh! It's just Kihyun hyung!" Mingyu answers happily, making Shownu facepalm.

"Mingyu, Minghao, Kihyun isn't a teddy bear that you can drag around!" Seungcheol complains.

"But, Jihoon hyung said that Kihyun should be treated as if he's royalty," Minghao frowns.

"Jihoon said what?"

"He said--," Shownu starts.

"I heard it from them the first time, Shownu. It's probably that show where Jihoon was flustered with how Dingo was treating them."

"Anyways, I think Mingyu should probably...start running away 'cause I see a scary Wonwoo staring from behind the wall over there," Shownu nods towards Wonwoo, who doesn't flinch but instead walks over and grabs Mingyu's wrist, dragging him back to their shared bedroom. Shownu turns to look at Seungcheol, raising an eyebrow in curiosty. "It happens a lot?" he asks, not noticing that Wonho had walked over and climbed onto his lap. 

"Yeah. With all the couples. Aye, Wonho-ah," Seungcheol snickers when Shownu looks back, surprise written all over his face when Wonho falls asleep on his chest "Oih, don't make fun of me," he retorts.

"Minghao, are you...," Seungcheol trails off as Minghao climbs up to sleep on him.

"How cute," Shownu responds, gently running his fingers through Wonho's hair.

"I guess these eighteen grown men aren't bad when they're kids."

"Could be a lot worse, y'know."

"How?"

"Imagine if they were babies."

"Shownu, shush it."

\---------------------  
"Seungcheol, not to be that person but..."

"I know...Gotta stock up on food."

"Not what I was going to say but did you notice that Seungkwan, Hoshi and Jeonghan put hair clips on your hair?"

"Say what?!"

\---------------------

"Shownu, the kids--."

"Give it about three days and they should be grown men again."

"Why do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Cause we're best friends plus we fit in the category of being boring or awkward fathers."

"I hate that you're right..."  
\---------------------

 _leaders always stick together_  
**TYtrack** : so how's the baby problem going?  
**shownunu** : what do you expect from 18 other kids?  
**TYtrack** : try freaking 20 kids.  
**cheolman** : why don't you bring them over?  
**shownunu** : uh...that's not a bad idea.  
**TYtrack** : 38 little boys running around...you two are insane.  
**shownunu** : we'll help you.  
**cheolman** : do you prefer two more people to help or just you watching them?  
**TYtrack** : ...  
**TYtrack** : you two win for now!

**Author's Note:**

> I recently have been watching a bunch of videos with Monsta X and Seventeen...plus some random crack videos. I got this idea cause the two leaders seem like they'd be good fathers to their kids.


End file.
